Family
by PrincessofPunk8
Summary: Something awful has happened to the Copeland-Reso family. They have to rely on each other. MAJOR TISSUE WARNING. Slash, Femslash,implications of MPreg, death, ONESHOT.


**I actually wrote something in a similar format to this a few years ago for one of my other fandoms. I must admit, I cried much more writing this one. If my JoMoFan-Spot wants to claim this, it's hers-for some reason she really likes her angst-otherwise just another E&C for the archives.**

**A few notes: **

**First of all, when I say tissue warning, I'm not kidding. Also, for your own dignity and pride, if you're easily affected by sad stories, please don't read this in public. The author is not responsible for any loss of said dignity or pride from reading this story.**

**Finally, on a happier note, I have recently discovered a new author. They go by the name of **_**HardyBoyz4Eva**_** and write pretty much everything. E&C, Jedam, you name it. There's even the occasional Randy/Ted/Cody in there too. Wonderful author, wonderful stories. If you're interested, then please check them out!**

* * *

><p>Adam watched as the policeman pulled up to his front door, his arms wrapped firmly around his stomach. Jay came to the door, complaining about being woken up at 2 in the morning. Even though he was too far away to hear what was said, he didn't need to. Jays face when the officer spoke said it all. The way his hand caught his weight on the door, and the other hand flew to cover his mouth told of his distress, as did the slight sheen in Jay's eyes that Adam could just see, and it broke the long haired blonde's heart.<p>

* * *

><p>Adam stood in the doorway as his husband spoke to their children the next morning. The poor blonde didn't look like he'd had much sleep, which he probably hadn't when Adam thought about it. Jay had called Judy in Canada and stayed on the phone with her for a few hours, then done the same with Trish. Both women had been distraught and for the first time in his life, Adam was actually dreading seeing his mother and his best friend next week. Unfortunately he knew he didn't have a choice in the matter. He'd just have to deal with it.<p>

Now however, Jay was talking to their 10 year old daughter and 7 year old son. Jay had already spoken to their 3 year old son, Jessie not really understanding what Jay had said. Adam was actually rather grateful for that, hoping that their little boy would become a source of comfort and help for his family over the next few months. Emily and William had understood all too well, and Adams heart broke at seeing them cry, Jay's arms around their babies softly soothing them while his own eyes glistened, and Adam wasn't able to help them at all.

* * *

><p>Trish was the first to arrive the next week. Clinging to her girlfriends arm, her eyes were still red and puffy. Amy was more stoic but Adam could not only see in her eyes the anguish that she was feeling, but the way her free hand was tucked tightly into her pocket told of her stress and worry. The kids all got hugs from both women, and if Trish clung a little tighter or a little longer to them than Amy did, no-one said a word. And then Jay was in the firing line. Amy nodded to him and hugged him briefly, but Trish clung to his body for close to 10 minutes. To his credit, Jay didn't complain at all, just stroked her hair back and let her borrow his strength for however long she needed it. When the brunette pulled back, Adam wanted to hug her tightly at the sight of her scrubbing her hands across her eyes. Instead that honour went to Amy, the redhead wrapping her arms around her girlfriend in a silent show of support.<p>

In comparison, Judy was much less fuss. She had dealt with hardships all her life, and when she walked into the Copeland-Reso household she appeared to be dealing with it rather well. The first thing she did was take charge of her grandchildren, insisting on getting them out of the house. After one look at Trish and Amy, Judy dragged the adults out of the house as well, pointing out that they could all use some fresh air. Adam was grateful to her for that, just seeing his children at the park playing like normal kids did his heart good.

At night however, Judy was much more emotional. Adam remained outside her door almost all night, just listening to his mom cry. He'd always hated hearing her cry, it was why he crawled into her bed so often as a child, claiming that he had nightmares or was too cold. He liked to think having him around comforted her, even a little bit, and he wished he could do the same this time. Instead, it was William in the early hours of the morning who knocked quietly on Judy's door, told her he'd had a nightmare and was granted permission to sleep next to her. Really, Adam wasn't at all surprised. The young blonde haired, hazel eyed boy had always been the most similar to Adam, physically and personality wise. It was one of the reasons Jay used as an 'I told you so' to having named their child Joseph William, instead of William Joseph. Adam always retorted that he didn't care, William Joseph sounded much better than the alternative. Of course, that never shut Jay up. Although, nothing ever really shut Jay up except Adam getting fed up with arguing and kissing him.

* * *

><p>3 days after Judy arrived, the small family-accompanied of course by various WWE and ex-WWE stars-stood in the cemetery in front of the casket. The headstone was simple, Jay having put his foot down on the elaborate schemes the funeral home had subtly pushed for. Emily had tears trickling down her face, her arms wrapped around William who was trying not to cry. Judy was standing behind them, Jesse in her arms and quickly becoming very grateful her makeup was waterproof. Trish hadn't been able to take it anymore and so she and Amy had retreated to the car, both knowing that remembering in their own way was much more important than suffering through the funeral. Finally Jay stood at his children's sides, face stoic and eyes hard as steel. He was suffering too, but he had a responsibility to fulfil. Surrounding the grave on all sides was a ring of his co-workers' and ex-co-workers', all of them offering support and assistance merely though their presence.<p>

Eventually, the funeral came to an end and it was time for the burial. The kids tossed roses into the grave and whispered their goodbyes. Judy followed suit, making sure that 'I love you' was prominent in her goodbye. Their co-workers followed their example, adding in personal messages as they went along. Finally Jay was the only one left. Running his fingers along the headstone lightly, he whispered how much he loved and missed his best friend, his lover, his husband. He vowed to raise the children as they had planned, and promised to never love another as much as he had loved his baby. Finishing his speech, Jay kissed the petals of the white rose in his hand, reminiscent of the snow that his lover had so adored and hated, before dropping it carefully into the grave and walking away, his heart breaking a little more with every step.

Adam stood by the headstone, watching his husband walk away from him. He smiled softly to himself as he began to fade out, letting out a soft chuckle as Jay turned back to look directly at him, even if the younger blonde couldn't see him. Adam memorised Jays face in his mind, wanting to see it every day no matter where he ended up. Wherever it was, his first act once Jay joined him was going to be to kill the other blonde. It had really been Jay's words that had convinced him to move away from wrestling for his health, only for him to be killed in a car crash a few years later. Really, his love could have been decent enough to let him die doing what he loved.

Jay couldn't resist turning to read the headstone one last time before re-joining his family. He knew he had to move on, for the sake of his children. He just didn't know how at that point in time.

_Adam Joseph 'Edge' Copeland_

_10.30.1973-04.22.2014_

_Wrestler, Friend, Husband, Mother_

_On this day, we see clearly. We love you._


End file.
